


Trust in no one

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cute Will Graham, Dark, F/M, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Possessive Hannibal, Prince Hannibal Lecter, Someone Help Will Graham, Star Alana, Stardust AU, Will Graham is Tristan, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10907070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Prince Hannibal will become King and he will have his queen and he will have the heart of the star.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I could see them in these roles...

He walked up behind the young man and hit him in the back of the head; the pretty young man fell to the ground and lay in the crumpled heap. Hannibal had liked the look of him when he met him outside and they spied on the witches who held the star down. The plan the young man came up with is they go in together kill the witches and save the girl, but that is not Hannibal’s plan. So when they burst the chocolate curls teen killed one witch before Hannibal hits him on the back of the head. “William!” The star yells as she tears rolled down her face.  
“You killed our sister!” One of the other witches snarled, as she stormed over to Hannibal as she held out a dagger in her hand, the ash blonde prince swung his sword around and cut open up the cages letting out the animals and watched as they attacked the second witch.

He grinned as she watched her get torn apart before he turned to the third witch, her wrinkly skin and long nails, her hair was a mess of faded red ringlets and Hannibal is sure she was once a beauty, she sneered at him. “A deal Fredricka.” He called out to her; she seemed startled that he knows her name.   
“Why should I make a deal with you? Your murdered my poor dear sisters.” Fredricka said, as she watched the prince dressed in black walk towards the altar   
“Please we both know now that your sisters are gone you have the stares heard for yourself, but I offer you this… we share the heart and the kingdom with you as my queen nothing can stop us.” She tilted her head and thought about it…it’s a good plan…she thought, she looked down at the blonde haired woman on the table.   
“Queen of Baltimore, forever.” She said out loud chuckling to her felt, her yellowing teeth showing in the light of the room. 

She then looks back down at the prince and then at the boy that laid in a heap on the ground “What about him?” She asked, Hannibal shrugged and looked back at her   
“Send him home, kill him or eat him I don’t care. I’m here for two things the jewel around her throat and her heart.” He moved towards her, until he standing up to the witch closely to smell dark magic coming off her in waves. Fredricka pulled the necklace off her throat making her whimper as she turned away from them.  
“This clear stone?” The witch asked holding it up to the light, she huffed seemingly unimpressed with it and then threw it over the altar. Hannibal watched as the stone landed into the open hand of the unconscious teen. “I have no use for trinkets, not when I can have power.” She told him, she went back to playing with the knife running her fingers over the blade. “Tell me more about being Queen of Baltimore?” She asked him. 

Moving quickly Hannibal pushed his sword into her chest, the Star gasped as she is sprayed with blood from the witch. Fredricka screamed as Hannibal pulled the sword out and then swung it to cut her head off. Once the witch fell to the ground and the prince stood there with blood dripping off the end of his nose did he look at the Star’s face “P…please sure.” She whimpered, he move to the altar and looked down at he.   
“Shhh it will be okay.” He told her, as he caress her cheek while cutting the ties freeing her and seeing some of her glow returned back, she smiled at him weakly as the last of bind are cut. He helps her to sit up as she looks at him.   
“W…What about Will?” She asked, she looked over shoulder to the unconscious teen.  
“He will be fine, I didn’t want to hit him but it was part of my plan.” He tells her “He just needs someone to take care of him.” Hannibal says as he watches her shin even more. “You love him don’t you?” He asked her, again her shin grew and he smirked. “He must really love you to come all this way to risk his life to save you.”   
“You think?” She asked,   
“Of course.” Then she was glowing brightly and that is when Hannibal picked up the marble looking dagger “How could not love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal looked down at the body of the star, her heart glowing in his hands he smirked as he looked down at it. His hands were dripping with blood and he didn’t seem to bother by the blood of the young woman and then put the heart into a box that was left discarded on the floor. The decorative box was small enough to fit into a small pouch on his belt and then walked down towards the unconscious teen. 

He tilted his head as he looked down at him; the boy was pretty with his chocolate curls and smooth skin he was a surprise when he saw him looking though the window, his small dagger pressed to his gut. Using the toe of his boot he turned the teens head and looked at him in the dull light of the room and hummed as he turned to the stone in his open hand and froze. “No…it can’t be.” He whispered to himself, he bent down and pick up the stone and blinked in shock seeing it had gone from clear to blood red. He looked back to the face of the teen and frowned …I could just kill him…he thought no one would know that this boy is an heir to the throne. 

In the end he decided he will have more fun with this one alive, he was never one for Female company also he wants to know which one of his idiot brother is the father…maybe it’s my missing sister’s son?…he thought, he hummed at the thought. He scooped him up and held him close and carried him out of the Witches lair and walked the small group of his men he asked to wait for him. “My Lord were you successful?” The dark haired man asked as she jumped off his horse.   
“Very you are now looking at the new King of Baltimore!” He told them as he held up the blood red ruby; they all bowed. 

Hannibal lips flickered into a small as his men rose back up he handed over his larger prize to Randall Tier his right hand man “He is coming with us.”   
“As a prisoner?” Randall asked as he held the young man in his arms.  
“No as my queen.” He told them, Randall raised an eye brow and looked down at Will before looking back up at his king as he climbed onto his horse. 

When Will woke up with his head thumping his mouth was dry and his body hurts, he rocked his head from side to the other only to hiss in pain as he open his eyes. He winced at the light in the room it may have been a low light but it still hurt as he felt his head throb and bang. He lay on his back confused about where he is as he looking up at decorative ceiling above him; he frowned as he pushed himself up as he the door to the bed chamber’s open. He sees the ash blond walks into the room and stood by the end of bed and it all came flooding back to him “ALANA!” He yelled as he flung the bed sheets off himself and pushed himself from the bed and went run for the door only to fall flat on the floor. 

Groaning at the pain in his leg he rolled over to see the thin sliver chain around his angle, he blinked as he hulled himself up and stood on shaking legs as he looked at Hannibal with wide eyes. They stood looking at each other “W…Where is Alana?” He asked   
“She is dead; the witches killed her before we could save her.” The king told him, Will’s eyes widen in shock and shook his head, Hannibal saw the ears well up in his bright blue eyes before they escaped and rolled down his cheeks. “There was nothing we could have done to save her.” Will kept shaking his head feeling dizzier and dizzier by the second as he took step back away from the man.   
“No-no this can’t be…” Hannibal caught him before he fell into his arms sobbing into his shoulder.   
“You need to rest you are injured; this is why I have the sliver chain around your ankle to stop you from leaving this room, until your better.” He whispered as he ran his fingers though his hair gently, guiding the teen back to the bed. He pulled out a small potion bottle from his pocket and got Will to drink from it, he was to numb to fight him as he thought about how he failed the most wonderful being in the world. “That’s it sleep and when you next wake up you will feel like a new person.”


End file.
